Wireless communications devices are common place. Many cellular systems use centralized controllers and/or other network based control mechanisms to control wireless device operation so that cellular devices operate in an efficient and relatively synchronized manner. Unfortunately, in peer to peer systems such centralized control and/or network based synchronization mechanisms are normally lacking.
In the case of peer to peer systems, it would be desirable if peer devices could discover the presence of other peer devices in the vicinity and then use such knowledge to make communication and/or paging decisions. It would also be desirable if a peer device could operate in a loosely synchronized and/or predictable manner with respect to when communications and/or paging signals may be transmitted to other peer device in a system.